hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lurking Character List
Official character page for television program Lurking Cathy Cathy, born in 1990, is a wild character. She lives with her two best friends, Rachel and Danny. She soon becomes a romantic interest to Richard, a male who has recently moved into the flat beside the friends. In the final episode of series one, Cathy and Richard have a first kiss after confessing attraction. It was described as a "powerful" scene. Rachel Rachel, born in 1990, is a shy character. She lives with her two best friends, Cathy and Danny. She has confessed that she believes they bring her wild side out. She begins to believe she may be a romantic interest of Danny but then discovers she isn't and laughs about it. Despite from being quiet she becomes friends with another girl in the flats, Summer. She goes on a wild night out with Summer and Cathy in episode four. When she finds out that Cathy is a romantic interest of Richard she is unsure how she feels about this. She decides she is happy for her. Danny Danny, born in 1992, is the youngest character. He lives with his two best friends, Cathy and Rachel. He appears to be closest to Rachel which causes her to believe he thinks of her as a romantic interest, which he doesn't. She realises this and laughs about it. Danny meets another girl in the flats, Summer, and he thinks of her as a best friend. In the final episode this is seen as a possible romantic interest between them both and this was confirmed by the producers. Richard Richard, born in 1990, is a male. He moves into the flats in episode two and he becomes a romantic interest of Cathy. He also thinks of her as a romantic interest. Besides from this, he generally doesn't do very much and he doesn't live with anyone else. In the final episode, Richard and Cathy have a first kiss after confessing attraction. This left viewers considering if they would become a couple or move on. Summer Summer, born in 1991, is a gorgeous character. She becomes friends with Rachel and later goes on a wild night out with her and Cathy. She doesn't appear to be with anyone or live with anyone. She is generally a happy character, seeming content most of the time. She is best friends with Danny throughout series one and he thinks of her as a romantic interest by the final episode. The producers of the show confirmed a storyline between them. Abi Abi, born in 1986, is a woman. She lives in the flats with her boyfriend, Jose, and is unaware that he feels he could possibly be married to Cathy. She is a happy woman and is very chilled out. She also has a cold temperature most of the time which the characters are stressed over. In the final episodes of series one, Abi discovers that Jose prefers Cathy and she confronts him. He agrees with this. She hits him with a mop stick and exits. Jose Jose, born in 1986, is a male. He lives in the flats with his girlfriend, Abi, who appears connected with. He later bonds with Cathy and decides he feels she must be a romantic interest for him. He keeps this from Abi and continues with life, considering kidnapping Cathy. In the final episodes of series one, Abi discovers about Jose's awful love for Cathy. She confronts him over it and he agrees this is true. She exits. Jose sits down and has some coffee. Matt Matt, born in 1988, is a male. He moves into the flats in episode one and he welcomes the three friends. He becomes friendly with Danny but he later decides he's ugly and this friendship is lost. He thinks Rachel is an adorable little angel and he is friends with Cathy. He lives alone and he tells Rachel that he has the loner trait but has been suffering with this too long and questions his feelings if she is a romantic interest or not. Rachel isn't sure what this is all about. Matt agrees that it is foolishness and he leaves their flat.